1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for conductively connecting an electrical component having at least one conductive layer, whereby the conductive layer is applied to a substrate which is essentially transparent in the visible wavelength zone of light. In the current application “visible wavelength” is to be understood to represent that the transmission between 420 nm and 700 nm of the layer or respectively the substrate is greater than 60%, especially greater than 80%, preferably greater than 90%.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from the current state of the art, in particular from WO 01/82378 to install components, in particular light emitting diodes on a transparent substrate having a conductive layer with the assistance of a soldering method. According to WO 01/82378 this is possible in that connection points composed of a conductive paste or lacquer were applied to a substrate having a conductive layer and that these connection points were then connected in a soldering process with the components, in particular with the light emitting diodes.
A definitive method is not described in WO 01/82378; however, the process step of soldering of components onto glass was generally carried out manually with a manual soldering iron and soldering wire.
DE 10 2004 018 109 A1 provides that for a plate element having at least one plate which is equipped with an electrically conductive structure, in particular an electrically heatable coating, an electric contact is established for this layer, for example through a solder connection, whereby the soldering effect is also brought to the soldering location through the rigid plate.
However, DE 10 2004 018 109 A1 does not describe installation of the components on the electrically conductive layer but instead describes only the installation of the electric connection to a conductive structure which is used for heating purposes.
From EP 0 584 356 it has become known to combine a method for soldering a component which is to be connected with a base material by means of radiation of the component with laser light. This method essentially relates to the connection of a metal material with an IC-chip or a capacitor.
It is not disclosed in EP 0 584 356 that the base material may comprise a transparent substrate. Moreover, soldering occurs from the top onto the base material.
Soldering by means of infrared light has become known from DE 43 12 642, whereby a conductive element such as a conductive wire or contact patch can be connected with a semiconductor chip.
Reflow-soldering of lamps on a transparent substrate has become known from DE 100 19888 A1.
DE-A-23 43 235 presents soldering of printed circuits with the assistance of visible light and/or infrared light on a strip conductor. The carrier body with a strip conductor according to DE 23 43 235 is substantially diathermanous to heat radiation. The material of the strip conductor is not cited. According to DE23 43 235 an ultrasound source is to be provided additionally in order to achieve rapid heating of the contact surfaces to be soldered and flowing of the soldering material.
DE 195 04 967 A1 presents a method for thermal connection of contact elements of a flexible substrate with contact metallizing of an electronic component whereby the energy supply occurs through laser irradiation.
It is the objective of the current invention, and what is needed in the art is, to overcome the disadvantages of the current state of the art, and in particular to cite a rational method with which electrical elements with an electrically conductive coating can be connected simply on a transparent substrate.